<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Battle by Habseligkeiten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309948">The Last Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habseligkeiten/pseuds/Habseligkeiten'>Habseligkeiten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little spoiler of Assassin's Creed：Forsaken, Caring Haytham Kenway, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Parallel Time, The Battle of Storm Fortress, sorry I'm bad at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habseligkeiten/pseuds/Habseligkeiten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为了尽快结束北大西洋的战事，同时彻底击溃刺客在海上的势力，谢伊决定去讨伐最强大的刺客战舰——暴风要塞号。但出于种种原因，海尔森并没有立刻做出决定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac &amp; Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为剧情需要提到了《遗弃》中有关海尔森与霍顿的一些情节，但并不是主要情节，主CP还是Shaytham。如果不能接受这样的情节请忽略这篇文章。<br/>没有问题的话那就祝阅读愉快？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>悼念所有死于海上和将要死于海上的人。<br/>
悼念所有曾经征服和将要征服这片大海的人。</p>
<p>——帕乌斯托夫斯基《金蔷薇》</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你想好了？你真的打算去挑战那个庞然大物？我的天，谢伊，你知道自己在说什么吗？”海尔森瞪着年轻的船长，一脸难以置信的表情。</p>
<p>“当然，大团长，我就是要去找那个传说中的暴风要塞。”谢伊·寇马克若无其事地回答了他。“她是刺客在北大西洋上最恐怖也是最后的一级战列舰。拿下暴风要塞，我们就算彻底控制了北大西洋，这不仅仅是为了皇家海军，也是为了北美教团，因此这一战对我们至关重要。”</p>
<p>“但这不是你去找死的借口！”海尔森加重了语气，“你也知道一艘一级战列舰是什么概念，摩莉甘号只是五级巡航舰，尽管她在这个等级中是最强者，但在暴风要塞面前又算什么？皇家海军的一整支巡航舰队都被她尽数消灭，仅凭你和你的老姑娘怎能拿下这座海上堡垒？我劝你还是打消这个念头吧，谢伊，不管是为了你自己还是摩莉甘号。”一口气说完这番话，大团长便扭过头去，把目光投向了平静的海面。</p>
<p>坐落在北大西洋西南角的哈利法克斯没有别处那样的恶劣天气，即便已经入冬，这里的大多数白天还是充满了温和的阳光。眼下，两人正站在码头，面对着英姿飒爽的摩莉甘号和她背后蔚蓝的大海。来自北极的狂风在这里已经变成了柔和的微风，海浪在风中轻轻地翻卷着，被夕阳映照得闪闪发光。</p>
<p>看着眼前这副祥和安宁的景象，海尔森又一次纠结起来。这里虽然没有致命的风暴和巨大的冰山，但他知道更大的危机其实近在眼前。几个小时前，出海捕鲸的谢伊偶然救起了一个奄奄一息的水手，询问之下才得知就在昨天，这个小伙子隶属的皇家海军巡航舰队在西面遭遇了埋伏，几分钟内就溃不成军。如果不是船长及时放下救生艇让这名水手得以生还，恐怕也不会有人知道这支舰队曾经历过怎样地狱般的一个晚上。</p>
<p>“就是她，先生，暴风要塞！”年轻水手的脸上依旧写满了恐惧，仿佛还置身于炮火纷飞的战场，“我们根本来不及离开那片海域，她就像个幽灵一般从暴风雨中冒了出来，仅用一发迫击炮弹就击沉了打头的两艘船！之后便是侧舷炮——少说也有五十门——太可怕了，我敢说没有船只能在那样的火力下存活！这哪里还是战斗，简直就是一场单方面的虐杀！”</p>
<p>七年战争进行到了这个阶段，英格兰彻底占领这片海域只是个时间问题，北大西洋上也已经难觅鸢尾十字帆的踪影，但暴风要塞始终是皇家海军难以战胜的一个劲敌。军中有关这艘顶级战列舰的传闻数不胜数，然而真正见过她并和她交过手的船只大多早已葬身海底，留下的只有一个个令人们闻风丧胆的传说。黑白相间的骷髅帆，无坚不摧的强大火力，以及如影随形的暴风骤雨几乎构成了人们口中暴风要塞的全貌。虽说北美教团与皇家海军休戚相关，人人都知道拿下北大西洋意味着什么，海尔森却迟迟没有动手去对付这个来自刺客的劲敌，原因很简单：风险太大了。目前看来拿下暴风要塞可能要牺牲一整支舰队，不论是船只还是人员的巨大损失对皇家海军而言都难以接受，更何况没人能够保证成功。另一方面，虽然谢伊·寇马克和他的幻影女王都已经通过几次重要战役的胜利向所有人证明了自己的实力，但这只会让海尔森更加不愿意放他去挑战暴风要塞。</p>
<p>海尔森扭头看了一眼，几乎可以肯定他的船长没把自己的话当回事，因为谢伊很快就对他露出一个宽慰的笑容，棕色的眼睛里还是充满了那种一贯的沉着与自信。“我明白您在顾虑什么，sir。暴风要塞绝对不同于我所经历过的任何一场海战，这点我从皇家海军的反应就能看出来，而我也知道这样做的风险有多大。但是大团长，现在的问题不是要不要参加这次战役，而是谁先动手。英法战争已经打了这么多年，我们也是时候与刺客做个了断了，这一仗迟早要打起来。拉布拉多战役和基伯龙湾战役，我先前的所作所为已经足以引起刺客的注意，而这一次的暴风要塞可能也是冲着我来的——那家伙恐怕早就在北大西洋的某处等着我们了。我并没有说我很期待与她的冲突，但这已经不可避免，我们也别无选择。如果一定要打，那我们何不主动出击，而不是等着他们给我们设下埋伏再匆忙应战呢？”</p>
<p>没等大团长开口，年轻人又开玩笑似的追加了一句：“还是您觉得，以我的牺牲为代价换来这次胜利不划算？我倒不认为我有这么重要。”</p>
<p>海尔森叹了口气：“别这样，谢伊，我承认你的话有道理，我也从未否认过你的实力，但……前几次战役都能说得上是险胜，哪一次你和你的船不是遍体鳞伤地回来复命？好几次我都担心你还能不能活着回来，可我还是放你去了，因为那时我还心中有数，知道你要面对的敌人是什么水平，它们不过是普通的一级甚至二级战列舰，你能击败它们也是意料之中的事情。可是你看看暴风要塞的实力，再加上恶劣的天气，说不定还有别的陷阱，这是你一个人能应付得了的吗？还是那句话，太危险了，就算你搭上性命都不一定能拿下那艘该死的船，而教团比任何时候都需要人才……你不觉得这代价也太沉重了吗？把你的冒险精神收一收吧，船长，现在可不是冒险出风头的时候。”</p>
<p>“我并没有说我在冒险，大团长。我亲身经历过那么多次战斗，该怎么对付战列舰我心知肚明，这些天我也已经从皇家海军那里得知了不少有关她的情报。暴风要塞看似坚不可摧，但再强大的敌人也有弱点，再致命的火力也有死角，到时候我们甚至可以利用糟糕的天气来创造优势。至于陷阱……”谢伊深吸了一口气，“如果真的有，我和我的老姑娘也会拼尽全力去突围的。那时我已经做了自己能做的一切，其他的就交给运气吧。您知道，我的运气……”</p>
<p>“……操之在你。行了，船长，我快被你的座右铭烦死了。现在看来缺乏海战经验的大团长似乎已经拦不住寇马克船长去讨伐暴风要塞了？真没想到我还有被自己的下属下达命令的一天。”海尔森翻了个白眼。</p>
<p>“我可没有对您下命令，肯威大师。要不要出手，决定权在您这里，我只是在请战。”</p>
<p>“……也许我需要再考虑一下。”</p>
<p>“行百里者半九十，sir，我们需要尽快做出决定，为了教团，为了皇家海军，也为了我们的目标。”说到这里谢伊忽然自嘲般地笑了笑，“说实话，作为一个该死的叛徒，我这辈子对别人尽忠的机会恐怕不多了。但我时刻在这里等候您的命令，您记住这点就好，大团长。”</p>
<p>这话说得海尔森喉头一哽。周围的气氛变得有些微妙，两人都不再说话，一种令人有些不适的沉默与昏沉的夜色一起逐渐笼罩了码头，直到最后一缕阳光消失在海天相接处，海风也变得冰凉刺骨，他们才各自回到住处。</p>
<p>虽然那天海尔森并未下达命令，但是这并不妨碍谢伊为这一战做准备。他花了将近一周的时间来加固摩莉甘号的船身和桅杆，并给她的船底包裹上了铜皮，期间为了这些工作他没少去打劫法军的据点，有时甚至会去攻击法军的运输船队；他给包括詹姆斯·库克在内的所有他认识的英国船长都写了信，向他们询问有关暴风要塞的各种传闻与情报，就像一个热衷于鬼故事的小孩子；当然对于战时护航的舰队他也向皇家海军争取了一番，虽然前几次战役的大部分时间都是幻影女王在海上孤军奋战。停留在哈利法克斯的时候，海尔森天天看着谢伊忙里忙外，觉得这更像是一种无声的催促。他明白，这个时候恐怕说什么都阻止不了这个年轻人了。</p>
<p>但他始终无法下定决心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在晚上就寝之前外出散步是海尔森保持了多年的一个习惯。哈利法克斯的夜晚几乎和白天一样平静，当海尔森慢悠悠地走向港口，周围除了夜巡的士兵交谈和火把燃烧的声音没有其他动静。他来到码头，看着泊位上的两艘船：今天上午刚刚到达的天命号与明天一早就要离开的摩莉甘号。</p>
<p>夜色深沉，但他还是能从那个模糊的轮廓上分辨出摩莉甘号的每一个特征：又尖又长如同军刀的撞角、呲牙咧嘴的野狼船首像以及侧舷的两门黄金迫击炮。她太小了，在高大沉稳的天命号面前就像个孩子，海尔森总是好奇这么小的一艘五级舰究竟是怎么战胜那些全副武装的战列舰的，而对于这一次的战役他更是不敢想象。毕竟几个小时前，他才刚刚向她的船长下达了讨伐暴风要塞的命令，谢伊·寇马克与摩莉甘号将于明天早晨离开哈利法克斯，在八艘皇家海军护卫舰的陪同下前去寻找那传说中最强大、最令人畏惧的刺客战舰。</p>
<p>他记得在接到这条命令的时候，年轻的船长就和所有忠诚的士兵一样点点头，脸上风平浪静，甚至还带有一丝如释重负的神情，仿佛明天他们就要回到纽约，而不是投身于一场可能有去无回的凶险海战。今晚很可能成为谢伊和他的老姑娘这辈子最后一个平静的夜晚，想到这一点海尔森就觉得心里一阵苦涩。说句心里话，他宁可放弃该死的暴风要塞都不愿意让谢伊去冒这个风险，他再也不想——</p>
<p>他的思绪被一个熟悉的声音打断了。“是您吗，大团长？”谢伊·寇马克在摩莉甘号的甲板上冲着他喊，“这么晚了，您在这里做什么呢？”</p>
<p>海尔森抬起头，有些恼怒地回了一句：“应该问这个问题的人是我吧，船长？别忘了你明天早上要去干什么！“</p>
<p>“明天您不来送送我吗？”</p>
<p>这家伙贫嘴的毛病也是该治了，大团长一边不高兴地想着一边走上了甲板。“你知道我每天睡前都要出来散步，而你没有这个习惯。你现在应该回去睡觉，而不是像个过度兴奋的孩子一样在这里乱逛。”</p>
<p>年轻人耸了耸肩膀。“只是来看看我的老姑娘而已。再说您刚刚不是也一直在看着她吗？”</p>
<p>这种没什么意义的对话让海尔森有些烦躁，于是他决定转移话题。他转过身来直视着年轻的船长问道：“说实话，谢伊，你就这么毫不犹豫地承接了这个任务？你就一点也不怕死？”</p>
<p>谢伊有些困惑地眨了眨眼睛。“您想说什么？”</p>
<p>“我只是疑惑那天你到底哪来的勇气对我提出要讨伐暴风要塞的要求并接受了这个任务。今天下午我对你下命令的时候，我自己都觉得这个要求太过分了……”</p>
<p>“您是大团长，您当然有资格对自己的下属下达命令，而我要做的就是尽我所能不让您失望。这有什么不对的吗？”</p>
<p>“不，我是说你为什么对这个任务这么上心，以至于到了无视个人安危的地步？倘若你可以保证活着回来，那我什么都不说了，但问题是你不能！谁都不能！我当然希望我的下属能对我效忠，但我不希望这是以他们的生命为代价，那完全没有必要，也不合情理，不管是对于我个人还是教团都是如此。更何况现在你还是我的左膀右臂，教团最出色的船长和战士，你的牺牲对我们将是多大的损失？假如一开始你就没有提出那个请求，或者在我下命令的时候拒绝执行，我都可以理解，但现在你的反应让我觉得很不正常。你到底在想什么？”</p>
<p>“恕我直言，大团长，我觉得您才是那个不正常的人。”谢伊也严肃起来，“到了这个时候连我和我的船员都看得出来，我们必须尽快夺取这片海域的控制权才能抢占先机，不应该在这个关头畏缩不前。我知道这要付出很大的代价，但如果我不去战斗，我们甚至连获胜的可能都没有，您至少应该让我去争取这个可能。没有牺牲，就没有胜利，不是吗？我看得出来您并不情愿做出这个决定，而且到现在还犹豫不决，这才是让我觉得不正常的地方。告诉我，大团长，您究竟是怎么了？”</p>
<p>海尔森看着对方棕色的眼睛，那坚定的眼神仿佛已经看穿了他的心，几乎让他不敢直视。哪怕他知道年轻的船长和那个人毫无关联，他还是不由自主地陷入了回忆，紧接着是他早已预料到的未来——未来的悲剧。一瞬间悲伤与悔恨就漫上了他的脑海，几乎立刻淹没了他，让他窒息。</p>
<p>大团长闭上眼睛靠在了船舷的栏杆上，犹豫了很久才开口道：</p>
<p>“你不知道，谢伊……”他沙哑地说，“也就大概两三年前，我还在专注于寻找我的姐姐珍妮，有个名叫吉姆·霍顿的二等兵一直作为我的男仆和副手跟在我的身边。那时他和你一样的年轻，一样的勇敢无畏，一样的……忠诚。有时你确实会让我想起他。</p>
<p>“霍顿帮我找到了我姐姐的下落，于是我们一起前往奥斯曼帝国去营救她。没想到在那里我们惹上了麻烦，霍顿为了掩护我们离开被抓住，然后……然后……”海尔森突然哽住了，“他遇到了很可怕的事情。”</p>
<p>在谢伊混杂着困惑和惊讶的目光下，他有气无力地接着说：“我赶回去把他救出来，然后在复仇心的驱使下屠杀了一整个修道院。就算那样又能如何？大马士革发生的事情足以毁掉霍顿的一生，我都能明显地感觉到他和从前大不一样了，可是他还是跟在我的身边，帮我们找到了杀父仇人并完成了复仇。在肯威老宅的时候我被人捅了一刀，差点没命，如果不是霍顿和珍妮在照顾我，我恐怕活不到今天……</p>
<p>“但是等我完全康复之后，他问我：‘暂时不需要我了吧，先生？’我居然说：‘是的，当然了，谢谢你。’然后他这样回答我：‘我唯一的心愿就是看到你康复，先生。’</p>
<p>“那是我这辈子说过最该死的一句话，因为第二天霍顿就自杀了。我知道大马士革那件事过后他就接近崩溃，但我那句话就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草……他不仅是我的下属，我的挚友，也是我为数不多的信得过的人之一。他这几年为我鞠躬尽瘁，牺牲了多少本该属于他的东西，最后就连他的死也有我的责任，对于他给我的那些，我受之有愧。霍顿死后我就再也不愿意看着我身边的人为我付出那么多，而这恐怕就是你要的答案，谢伊。</p>
<p>“有时我觉得你真的很像他，年轻、能干、无所畏惧，毫无怨言地为我付出，可是我呢？我又为你们做过什么？几年前我一句话送走了可怜的吉姆·霍顿，而现在我又要借着大团长的名义让你去冒生命危险；更何况霍顿他还有一块墓地供他安息，而你……万一摩莉甘号被击沉，我可能连你的尸体都找不回来……”</p>
<p>在揭开了旧伤疤之后海尔森就彻底陷入了沉默，他身边的船长则小心翼翼地靠近，把一只温暖的手搭在他肩头，过了一会儿才小声说：“对于霍顿的事情，我很抱歉……但这次我不敢保证我能活着回来，对不起，大团长。”</p>
<p>海尔森抬头看着谢伊，忽然抬起一只手，指尖轻轻地划过年轻人右眼那道狰狞的伤疤，而后者则闭上了眼睛，静静地伫立在他的面前，犹如一匹温和又忠厚的老马。过了一会儿，谢伊伸手捉住了他微凉的右手，隔着手套都能感受到他掌心传来的温热。海尔森一时间有些恍惚，他想象着当年自己受伤卧床的那半年里，也许霍顿也会像这样握着他的手，安慰一次次从噩梦中惊醒的自己。他知道在他心里谁都无法填补那个姜黄色头发的男人留下的空白，但至少眼前的这个年轻人在某种程度上给予了他同样的安慰——哪怕这一切在几天内就可能会如同落进大海的雪花一样永远消逝。</p>
<p>仿佛要拼命抓住什么一般，他一把将谢伊揽进怀里，紧紧地抱住了他的肩膀，深吸一口气把脸埋在对方温暖的颈窝。他感觉到年轻人的身子僵硬了一瞬，但紧接着就放松下来并回以一个同样的拥抱，一只手轻轻地拍抚着他的脊背，好像在安抚受惊的小动物。周围的海浪声似乎都不复存在了，一时间两人只听得见彼此的心跳与呼吸，混合在一起犹如清晨飞过纽约上空的鸽子拍打翅膀时发出的啪嗒声，轻不可闻，转瞬即逝，却又跳动着鲜活的生命。</p>
<p>谢伊忽然开口打破了沉默。尽管他的声音很轻，海尔森还是听出了里面的笑意。“我向您保证，大团长，如果我能活着回来，我……”</p>
<p>海尔森叹了口气。他松开了双臂，接着就离开了年轻人的怀抱。“留着你的保证等你回来再说吧，船长，万一你无法履行你的诺言，那才更让我伤心。”</p>
<p>不等谢伊回答，他又站住脚，回头用不容置疑的口气对他说：</p>
<p>“活着回来。这是命令。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>皇家海军的船长们说得一点不错，那艘人称北海巨妖的战列舰显然很喜欢这种仿佛呼风唤雨一般的出场方式；在一片狂风暴雨和惊涛骇浪之中，来自暴风要塞的炮火也随之包围了摩莉甘号和她的护卫舰，在前方开路的两艘单桅炮艇转眼就消失在船首炮的火力之下，只留下些许燃烧的残骸。</p>
<p>“暴风要塞，船长！她在发射迫击炮了！”吉斯特抹了一把脸上的雨水叫道。</p>
<p>“好一个庞然大物，看来那小伙子没有夸张。”话是这么说，谢伊的手还是有些紧张地攥紧了船舵。他打上右满舵，同时命令船员们全速前进以避开敌人的第一轮攻击。对方使用的不是普通的迫击炮弹，这些弹药的表面附着着一层燃油，对主体为木制结构的战舰伤害更大，因此必须及时闪避。见摩莉甘号带头冲锋，其余的护卫舰也分散开来，很快就从各个方向包围了暴风要塞准备攻击。</p>
<p>在远处逗留必然会遭到来自迫击炮的致命打击，想要对这个庞然大物造成有效的伤害就必须接近她。谢伊驾驶着摩莉甘号与一艘护卫舰一起靠近了敌舰的右舷，在对方开火之前立刻下令齐射，但硝烟散尽之后他失望地发现，暴风要塞的船身并没有什么明显的受损痕迹，也没有像其他战舰那样出现弱点。真是个皮糙肉厚的大家伙，他一边想一边命令水手装弹准备再次射击。然而就在这时，他注意到敌舰的右舷有了动静——钢铁碰撞与填装火药的声音——这家伙要用她那将近60门侧舷炮来对付他们了！</p>
<p>谢伊大惊失色，慌忙命令全速前进以逃离敌人的杀伤范围，但还是太晚了：只听见一阵放鞭炮般连绵的巨响，同样附着着燃油的重炮炮弹一瞬间织成了一张密集的火力网，仅一轮炮火就摧毁了他们的队友，还有不少在击沉了那艘倒霉的护卫舰之后击中了摩莉甘号，甲板上顿时木屑横飞、火光冲天，水手的惊叫声不绝于耳。这个时候就算俯身闪避也没有用了，谢伊索性挂了满帆一冲到头，总算赶在第二轮攻击开始前逃出了敌人的火力范围。接近敌舰尾部的时候他又降了半帆向右转舵，在暴风要塞身后找到了一个勉强算得上安全的角落喘了口气。他一面紧盯着敌人的动向一面分析战局：暴风要塞不管是火力还是防御力都远高于摩莉甘号，远近程打击都收效甚微且风险巨大，简直就是铁桶一个——除了她的尾部。</p>
<p>谢伊想起之前在攻打黑锅号与朝圣者号两艘海盗船的时候，她们船尾的燃油一度让他十分头疼。但暴风要塞没有这个优势，这也让她的船尾成为了她身上几乎唯一一个弱点：这是迫击炮与侧舷炮的死角，而且没有燃油保护，铁甲覆盖的面积也相对较小，要想打垮她只能从这里入手。主意已定，他立即命令向敌舰船尾发射侧舷炮，这一次在他们的炮火下，暴风要塞终于暴露出了几个弱点，侧舷的炮手用帕克尔转膛枪给了她快准狠的几次连击。遭到了来自背后的攻击，暴风要塞如同一头被激怒的犀牛开始调转船头，但庞大的体积让她的动作远不及摩莉甘号灵活。而原先在暴风雨中摇摇晃晃的幻影女王也在敌人身后找到了避风之处，航行时的稳定性明显提高，更是在暴风要塞身后穷追猛打。</p>
<p>事实上，要想在这种情况下始终处于离敌舰船尾50米的范围内并不是一件容易的事情。每一次开炮时的后座力都会将摩莉甘号推开一段距离，转向过度还会发生碰撞；暴风要塞虽然体积庞大，但她毕竟是三桅战列舰，在速度方面也不输他们的幻影女王。谢伊必须拼尽全力才能不让自己在战斗中失去优势，而糟糕的天气也让船员们疲于应付。苦战了将近两个小时后，他们总算在暴风要塞的尾部制造出了一片可怖的伤口，海水不断地涌入，战列舰的船身已经明显向后倾斜，最底层的火炮甲板也被淹没了。但摩莉甘号也受到了不小的损伤，撞角和船舷伤痕累累，先前被敌人炮火击中的地方已经被海水侵蚀得不成样子。到了这个时候，不管是谁先开火都能在对峙中占据优势，就看谁先恢复行动和攻击能力。谢伊看了看暴风要塞逐渐倾颓的船身，估摸着她已经很难再对自己造成威胁，于是他驾驶着摩莉甘号远离了敌人，决定速战速决，用精英迫击炮给她致命一击。</p>
<p>然而当一发迫击炮弹如同雨点般落在暴风要塞破碎的甲板上的同时，他们身后突然传来隆隆炮响，谢伊来不及回头查看就被一阵突如其来的晃动掀翻在地，紧接着木头的碎裂声、火焰燃烧的哔啵声和水手的惨叫声就响彻了甲板。当他拼命想要爬起来掌舵的时候才发现，刚刚摔倒时一块破碎的木板击中了他的右肩，锋利的边缘和木刺穿透衣物深深地扎进了肩膀，一时间疼痛让他连抬起胳膊的力气都没有。关键时刻，忠心耿耿的大副帮了他大忙，吉斯特一面架着他的左臂来到船舵前，一面焦急地说：</p>
<p>“又来了两艘战列舰，船长！是亚尔古号和权杖号，她们是来支援暴风要塞的，怎么办？”</p>
<p>“别慌，吉斯特，总有办法的……”谢伊咬着牙用左手把住了船舵，“你来帮我一起掌舵，剩下的就听我指挥，明白吗？”</p>
<p>说话间两艘敌舰已经气势汹汹地来到了他们身边，她们的体积和装备不如暴风要塞，但数量上的优势足以弥补火力的缺陷，更何况现在摩莉甘号已经伤痕累累，她们却是全副武装地前来支援，看起来更像是要围攻这个可怜的老姑娘。这一次想要突围可以说难上加难。</p>
<p>但现在他们没有时间去惊慌失措。在用另一发迫击炮送走了暴风要塞之后，摩莉甘号又采取了先前在基伯龙湾战役中的战术：轮流使用迫击炮和侧舷炮对敌人进行不间断的攻击，同时借助速度上的优势在两艘敌舰之间来回游走，这样的游击战术不仅可以压制敌人的进攻，也能保证己方火力一直发挥作用。半小时后，两艘战列舰都多处挂彩，她们似乎意识到彼此之间的距离不能过大，只见亚尔古号调转船头向她的姐妹驶来，同时有意将摩莉甘号夹在中间。很快鏖战中的三艘船就开始并行，边上的两艘敌舰准备对中间的老姑娘进行夹攻。谁知就在两船的侧舷炮同时开火之前，摩莉甘号突然加速冲出了她们的攻击范围并来到了敌人前方，接着就是两声震耳欲聋的炮响——两艘敌舰同时击中了友军。而受伤较重的权杖号在遭受了来自姐妹的一记重击之后再也无力前进，硕大的船身哀鸣着倾颓向一边，掀起一阵巨浪之后便永远沉寂下去。</p>
<p>现在，阴森森的海面上只剩下摩莉甘号与亚尔古号在对峙了，而后者复仇心切，必然会以更加疯狂的姿态来打击报复幻影女王。但到了这个时候，摩莉甘号已经是强弩之末，船上的迫击炮弹已经用尽，一根桅杆摇摇欲坠，船身的某处还传来类似于进水的声音。而且她的船长怕是也撑不了多久了，别说继续攻击，能不能扛下敌人的下一轮炮火都不一定。在他们身后的不远处，亚尔古号正气势汹汹地调转船头，把她还未被海水淹没的30多门侧舷炮对准了他们。</p>
<p>“吉斯特！”谢伊用自己最大的嗓门冲他喊，“集结所有船员，然后放下救生艇！用你们最快的速度离开摩莉甘号！”</p>
<p>“船长！你——”吉斯特睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着谢伊打上右满舵，直直地对着敌舰冲了过去。但现在的情况已经不允许他再犹豫了，在这样的高速行驶中放下救生艇绝不是什么好主意，但总好过呆在船上等死。在他的指挥下，甲板上很快就只剩下他们两人了。</p>
<p>忠心耿耿的大副又一次跑向他的船长，他张了张嘴，却一个字也没有说出来。</p>
<p>“你快走，我随后就来！”这可能是谢伊这辈子说过的最后一个谎言了。</p>
<p>撞击似乎只是一瞬间的事情，谢伊只来得及听见对面船上水手的惊叫，接着就被强大的冲击力掀翻在地，伤痕累累的肩膀又一次撞上了船舷，疼得他两眼发黑。周围一片混乱，木头的碎裂声、钢铁的碰撞声、船身骨架弯折时低沉得可怕的哀鸣，或许还有火药爆炸的巨响。摩莉甘号的撞角整个插进了亚尔古号的船身中部，这拼尽全力的一次冲撞几乎把她从中间腰斩，伴随着一阵恐怖的呻吟，最后一艘战列舰也没能逃过她姐妹的命运，破碎不堪的船身只剩下甲板还露在海面上，几个水手——应该是刺客——如同没头苍蝇一般四散奔逃。</p>
<p>然后他看到其中一个刺客举起了枪。</p>
<p>他顺着对方瞄准的方向看去，发现离自己不远处、亚尔古号的船尾附近有一个火药库。他拼命地爬起来试图去找掩护，但一声枪响之后——他惊讶于自己在如此混乱的环境中还能听见枪声——他就感觉身边的一切都变得十分模糊：爆炸时产生的热浪，雨水拍打在脸上的冰凉，还有肩膀和前胸传来的麻木的痛感；反而是他自己的呼吸与心跳，以及肋骨折断和肩胛骨错位时的咔咔声在他耳边无比清晰。</p>
<p>他落入水中，犹如撞上一堵墙；刺骨的寒冷刺激得他的肺突然紧缩，让他感到一阵窒息。即使他想游泳，已经失去知觉的肩膀也不允许他这么做，而厚重的外套则像水鬼一样把他往深水里拖。大脑似乎都被冻住，迷迷糊糊的几乎无法思考，完全是出于本能，他伸手抓住了手边的一件不知什么东西，之后身边的一切都很快淡出了他的意识。</p>
<p>我还是让他失望了，这是他彻底失去意识之前脑子里最后的想法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晒在脸上的阳光有些刺眼，谢伊抬起自己的右手试图遮住眼睛，却没想到右肩突然传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛，他忍不住发出一声痛呼。于是他只好别过头去，闭了闭眼打算继续睡觉。</p>
<p>但很快一只微凉的手放在了他的额头上,接着传来了一个熟悉的声音：“谢伊？能听见我说话吗？”</p>
<p>他有些费力地睁开了眼睛，过了好一会儿才认出了身边的人：“……sir？”</p>
<p>海尔森今天没有穿蓝色的外套和披风，也没戴他标志性的三角帽，再加上逆光，谢伊一下子没认出他来。</p>
<p>“是我。怎么啦？别告诉我你的视力也出问题了。”大团长挑起一边的眉毛。</p>
<p>“这是……怎么……”</p>
<p>海尔森抬手示意他别说话。“你在哈利法克斯的英军据点。两周前你去讨伐暴风要塞，记得吗？”</p>
<p>这时谢伊慢慢想起了之前发生的事情，他急忙追问：“摩莉甘号呢？她是不是——”</p>
<p>“受损严重，我们费了好大一番功夫才把她平安带回附近的船坞，我估计至少两个月内她是没办法出海了。”海尔森有些无奈地看了他一眼，“和你一样，船长。”</p>
<p>谢伊松了口气。“谢谢您，大团长，我以为她已经被刺客炸沉了……”</p>
<p>在那样一片海域里搜救一艘支离破碎的五级舰并把她带回来绝非易事，很难想象海尔森是怎么派人去找到她的，仅凭这一点，谢伊就对他的大团长十二分感谢。</p>
<p>他躺在床上环视了一下四周，这看起来就是一个普通的房间，暖暖的阳光透过没有窗帘的窗户洒了满屋，墙上挂着蓝色的外套和披风，而它们的主人就坐在床边的一把靠背椅上。“话说回来，sir，您在这里做什么呢？”</p>
<p>“医生嘱咐说得有人在旁边照看你直到你醒过来，以免你突发高烧什么的，毕竟那天你腹部的伤口感染可是差点要了你的命。”海尔森说着用一块打湿的手帕擦了擦谢伊的脸颊与脖颈，“我不得不承认我很惊讶你居然能活下来。皇家海军那边传来情报说暴风要塞准备伏击摩莉甘号的时候，你已经离开将近三天了。我们在哈利法克斯什么都做不了，只能带着人前往他们可能会埋伏的地点，希望能来得及拯救你们。但还是晚了。天命号赶到的时候我正好看见你的老姑娘把撞角插进一艘有她三倍大的战列舰中间，接着那艘船的火药库就爆炸了。你落水之后，一个水手跳下救生艇把你捞了上来——说来也巧，他就是那天你带回来的暴风要塞的受害者，我都不知道他在你船上当水手。”</p>
<p>“唔，那个小伙子……”谢伊说着低头看了看自己身上的绷带和纱布，“有多严重？”</p>
<p>“这么说吧，不算肩胛骨错位和三根肋骨骨折，光是清理你右肩伤口里面的木刺就花了好大力气，你至少一个月不能自如地使用右手了。腹部有一道很深的划伤，感染让你高烧接近两个星期，昨天才退烧。比起这些你身上其他地方的擦伤可以忽略不计了。”</p>
<p>“我是不是应该对此向您道个歉？毕竟弄出一身伤还让您担心了这么久。”年轻人苍白地笑了笑。</p>
<p>海尔森摇摇头。“不管怎样你出色地完成了任务，没必要道歉。更何况你活着我就很知足了，我还能要求什么呢？”</p>
<p>“现在说起这个可能有点突然，sir，不过我记得，当时亚尔古号上的刺客亲手引爆了自己的火药库。”谢伊觉得自己这辈子都忘不了那个刺客开枪之前脸上的表情，“他们认为这样做值得——杀死我，毁掉摩莉甘号，为此可以不择手段。”</p>
<p>“的确如此。也许我应该嫉妒刺客们最想弄死的圣殿骑士是你而不是我？不过我很庆幸他们从来没有成功过。”</p>
<p>海尔森的这句话让谢伊忍不住笑出了声。现在他全身没有一处不随着呼吸而疼痛，但他却感到这段时间里前所未有的轻松和满足。他没有让他的大团长失望，而且还能与他像好朋友似的互相开玩笑，把那些困扰他们很久的麻烦都暂时抛却脑后，仅仅是享受一个难得的平静的下午和彼此的陪伴。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己之前所做的都是为了这样一段无忧无虑的时光，而它的短暂只会让它显得更加弥足珍贵。玻璃窗外的阳光已经从他的脸上悄悄溜走，晒在身上暖融融的，就像猫咪温暖的肚皮。他舒服地闭上眼睛，如果不是不能动，他没准还会像窗台上晒太阳的猫一样伸伸懒腰什么的，然后再继续打盹儿……</p>
<p>就在谢伊迷迷糊糊要再次睡过去的时候，海尔森突然开口了。“既然你活着回来了，那么能不能告诉我那天你要向我保证什么呢，船长？我看看你什么时候能履行你的承诺。”</p>
<p>“嗯？哦，那个……”年轻人对他露出一个微笑，“我打算和我的老姑娘带您去北大西洋的其他地方看看。我敢说那里的好多东西您都没见过。独角鲸、座头鲸、白鲸、虎鲸……如果我们幸运地捕到了独角鲸，我就把它的长牙送给您。纬度更高的地方还可以看到极光。再过两个月应该就是观测极光的最好时节了——虽然那里冬天天气常常很糟糕。”</p>
<p>“我很期待。”大团长说着伸手摸了摸谢伊的脸颊，接着说，“好了，你也该休息了，或许你还能在晚上医生来查看之前多睡一会儿。”</p>
<p>在他就要收回手的时候，年轻人忽然从毯子下面伸出右手捉住了他的手腕。他大概是又忘了自己肩膀有伤，结果不小心扯到了伤口，疼得他浑身一阵抽搐。海尔森立刻小心翼翼地把谢伊的右手放回原位，并给他掖上毯子。随后他的手回到了年轻人的脸颊上。</p>
<p>“不要乱动。”他说，“别担心，我不会走的。我就在这里。”</p>
<p>他感到年轻人像一只大猫一样在他的手心里蹭了蹭，然后舒舒服服地把脑袋枕在了他的手上。海尔森掏出怀表看了一眼，头也不抬地说：“早日康复，船长。别忘了你对我的承诺。”</p>
<p>谢伊没听见他的话——他已经枕着大团长的左手睡着了。海尔森垂眼去看他，就好像这两个星期里他一直在做的那样。哪怕手掌被压得酸痛，麻木的感觉一直蔓延到小臂和手肘，海尔森也没有把手从谢伊的脑袋底下抽出来。</p>
<p>远处船坞里传来一阵模糊的噪音，他知道摩莉甘号正在里面接受维修。想要把她完全复原的工程量几乎接近重建一艘船，但他觉得这值得。再过两个月，幻影女王就会重新出现在北大西洋的冰海上，和以前一样精神抖擞，所向披靡。</p>
<p>他也一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本文部分情节参考借鉴了另一篇文章《Hell welcomes us》，在此致谢。<br/>最后，感谢阅读！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>